Teruhashi always gets what she wants
by Hela Lokidttir
Summary: Teruhashi has hanahaki disease and is told she doesn't have a lot of time. The only way for her to live is to have surgery but she doesn't want to forget what it feels like to be in love with Saiki.
1. pain

Teruhashi didn't know precisely when it started, but it was during her usual morning routine of putting on make up and putting herself into her perfect pretty girl persona, that she felt something clawing in her throat trying to escape.

She found herself leaning over the sink coughing and hacking.

The rest of the morning the pain and clawing in her throat continued, despite her attempts of making it lessen with medicine and throat soothers.

So, ignoring her fears of causing a riot of people in fear of not knowing why she isn't in school, she decides to take the day off.

Throughout the day the pain only increases, and Teruhashi starts to worry.

She is drinking so much water to try and sooth the pain in her throat.

For once Teruhashi is finding herself wishing that her brother wasn't out of town filming a movie, only so that he would be at home fussing and looking after her.

At around 11 Teruhashi remembers to check her phone. And when she does her phone shows exactly what she expected, over a hundred messages from friends, teachers and random people she doesn't know, asking why she isn't in school.

But none of those messages make her happy as none of them are not from the one person she wants to hear from.

Teruhashi is disappointed, during this day of nothing but pain she hoped to hear from him.

In that moment the pain worsens, making Teruhashi fall onto her knees clutching at her throat trying to breathe through whatever is scratching her from the inside.

Tears roll down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes closed.

In a moment of fear and desperation she calls her brother. She holds the phone to her ear waiting for Makoto to pick up. It takes an agonising three rings for him to pick up.

"hey Kokomi!" he says "as much as I love to hear you I am kind of in the middle of filming at the moment"

Kokomi tries to speak but because of the damage to her throat from coughing all morning, it comes out as nothing but a squeak.

It takes a few tries before she says anything understandable, even then all she manages is a soft "help".

At this Makoto is worried.

He quickly called an ambulance and hoped Kokomi would be alright.

When Kokomi got to the hospital, the only thing the doctors could do is give her an oxygen mask to help her breathe.

When Kokomi woke up she heard a constant annoying rhythmic beat coming from her right.

The pain in her throat hasn't lessened, but she found it was easier to breathe.

Soon the doctor came into the room.

"try not to speak" he says in a calm voice, "you will only damage your throat further if you do".

"you have a disease" he continues "it can be cured easily with surgery but it comes with... side effects"

Teruhashi didn't care in that moment, she just wanted the pain to go away.

But she didn't get to finish the thought as at that time, she fell asleep.

Saiki was annoyed, all day he has had to listen to his classmates whine and mope about Teruhashi not being in school.

Personally he doesn't care whether teruhashi is in or not, but today it is affecting him so it has become a problem that must be fixed before it gets even more out of hand.

He crosses his eyes using his clairvoyance to locate where Teruhashi is, only to see her laying in a hospital bed.

This, for once, made Saiki worry.

After school Saiki decided to visit the hospital to see what was wrong with Teruhashi, and to see how long he has to put up with the classes ridiculous behaviour.

However that plan went crashing out the window, when after turning invisible and looking at Teruhashi's charts.

What she had only has two cures; either she has surgery and gets whats blocking her lungs removed, or whoever she is in love with loves her back.

See, the thing is with what Teruhashi has, is what happens when the person they are hopelessly in love with doesn't love them back.

This is a huge problem, this being because the person Teruhashi is in love with is Saiki, a man who is incredibly powerful but not the least bit interested in romance.

Teruhashi is in pain, Saiki can see that much, it was painfully obvious from the tears leaking out of her tightly closed eyes and the whimpers falling from her open lips.

Saiki, although he rarely thinks of Teruhashi as little more than another nucence in his already ridiculously complex and frustrating life, finds himself feeling guilty for letting her fall for him, and not putting a stop to it earlier.

In that moment Teruhashi opens her eyes, only to lean over the bed. Luckily for Saiki he was still invisible so Teruhashi couldn't see him.

But Saiki wished he didn't see this, he could hear her heaving over the side of the bed but it was what he saw that made it worse.

Pink rose petals drifted to the ground spotted with blood.

They just kept on falling out of Teruhashi's mouth.

The stream of tears only increased during the pettle's decent.

Saiki teleported home, unable to watch the girl who is normally so strong reduced to such a vulnerable state.

Teruhashi was tired, after half an hour of the constant pain that comes with vomiting petals, she just wanted to sleep.

In this moment Teruhashi didn't care about making herself seem like the perfect pretty girl, she just wanted Saiki with her.


	2. truth

Teruhashi felt better, that was the first thing she noticed.

She could breathe more and the scratching in her throat, while still there, had lessened greatly.

While a lot of last night is a blur one thing stands out, this being pink rose petals. Teruhashi did not understand why that was the image in her head, but it was so vivid it scared her.

She squeezed her eyes closed, wishing the thoughts away.

The sound of the door opening startled Teruhashi, she calmed quickly going naturally into her perfect pretty girl persona. With a smile on her face, she tried to say hello to the doctor, but her throat wasn't healed,so all that left her lips was a high pitched squeak.

The doctor was quick to quiet her.

"do not try to speak, your throat is already damaged. It is important to have a lot of rest. Your brother is on his way." he spoke while walking closer to the bed. "do you want the news now or when your brother is here. Nod if you want the news now" after Teruhashi's nod he continued, "you have a possibly fatal disease called the hanahaki disease, are you familiar with this?"

Teruhashi was overwhelmed her eyes widened while he spoke, but she nodded at the doctor's question.

I want you to think over the idea of having surgery, it will completely cure you, no more throwing up flower petals." he says with a bit of happiness in his voice, but that went away quickly before he spoke his next words. "But after the surgery you will lose all romantic feelings for whoever you are currently in love with, it will not affect your chances of falling in love again, but you will never love this person again"

Teruhashi knew all this but it was still hard to hear, she never thought that this would happen to her, she was supposed to be the perfect pretty girl. Which means that whoever she loves is supposed to love her back.

But when Teruhashi thinks about having the surgery her body fills with fear, she didn't want to forget what it feels like to be in love, she didn't want to lose her love for Saiki.

Even thinking about not loving Saiki anymore felt like agony.

In that moment she knew that she wouldn't have the surgery, not willingly anyway.

Teruhashi could feel the hope bleed out of her, she didn't know if the doctor was still talking and frankly she didn't care, all she could think about is that this disease proved that Saiki didn't love her.

That was more painful than that entire day of thorns growing in her lungs had been.

Sobs fall from her lips and shake her chest, Teruhashi finds it harder to breath but she didn't care, the pain from the realisation of her unrequited love was the only thing on her mind.

The doctor left soon after, realising that she wasn't listening, letting her soak in and come to terms with the news.

All Saiki has thought since coming into school is "what a Pain", all because Teruhashi is not in school.

All the thoughts in the entire schools head is about that girl, even when she's not at school that girl is annoying me.

I roll my eyes yet again at some idiot who is thinking about her, "will today ever end?".

When Kokomi was just about to fall back to sleep after an hour of crying, the door burst open to reveal her idiot brother.

He instantly threw himself at her side crying big fat tears, "oh, my kokomi! It will be okay, you will have that surgery and forget all about that idiot whoever he is" .

" so the doctor told him" Kokomi thought with a sigh.

But when she went over what he said she panicked, she didn't want the surgery!

She began to hyperventilate in fear, the thorns in her lungs making it more painful.

Makoto seeing that his sister was upset ran out the door to go and get the doctor.

Saiki cannot believe he actually made it through the day, it has been nonstop moping and moaning about Teruhashi not being in school.

"who knew one girl had such a big influence?" Saiki thought fed up from today.

He decided to go see Teruhashi again today, to check on her condition.

He ducked into an alleyway so no one could see him and teleported to the hospital, once there he quickly turned invisible.

He walked towards where he knows Teruhashi's room is by reading the minds of the doctors and nurses in the hospital.

He entered only to find that her condition had only worsened.

He knew the thorns in her lungs would grow more each day, but Saiki did not expect them to grow this quickly.

Through reading Teruhashi's charts it seems that within the 24 hours that he had been away she had seemed to improve, but within the last 4 hours her condition took a nose dive.

Makoto was sat next to Kokomi clutching her pale clammy hand.

Her previously white hospital bed is now splattered with blood and covered with pink rose petals.

Kokomi's face was deadly pale.

Her lips were parted, gasping for breath.

Looking into Kokomi's mind he found how she got to this point.

She had begged Makoto in her broken voice to not make her have the surgery.

Saiki never realised how strong Kokomi is, she is willing to go through all of this pain and possible death, just because she does not want to lose her love for him.

While Makoto's head was bowed, hand still clutching Kokomi, saiki did the first thing that came to mind that he knew would help her.

He turned back time on her body by one day, the thorns in her lungs retreated slightly, giving Kokomi more room to breath.

She gasped for breath, with more room in her lungs, she took a deep breath.


	3. saviour

Makoto was happily surprised at seeing Kokomi struggling to breath a little less.

He sprinted from the room, almost bumping into Saiki's invisible form, going to find the doctor.

Kokomi's eyes began to flutter behind her closed eyelids.

Gradually her eyes crept open.

Saiki felt his eyes widen in shock, her eyes were glassy and dull compared to her usual bright and lively blue.

At that moment Saiki noticed that his invisibility is starting to wear off, he knew he needed to leave and fast.

But, he could not find it in himself to move.

Her dull eyes fell to him.

Her voice croaked out a small soft "Saiki"

Her lips curled into a small soft smile, that was filled with so much affection and warmth it left Saiki speechless.

He came back to himself when he heard footsteps outside the door, approaching fast.

He used his telepathy to send a sleep song into Kokomi's mind, effectively putting her into a deep sleep.

Then right before the door slammed open, he teleported home.

Makoto was overjoyed, the doctor said it was a miracle.

Kokomi is doing a lot better, he is told.

So despite still being angry that not only is Kokomi in love with someone who is not him, the idiot she is in love with does not love her back, he is happier than he was earlier.

Saiki, for the first time in his entire life, felt guilty.

He felt like he should have put an end to Teruhashi's crush on him before it got to this point.

While he was not the type of person to dwell on the past.

Saiki, for some reason, could not get his mind off of Teruhashi laying in that hospital bed, her pale face, her lips parted while she struggled to breathe around the growing thorns.

At this point Saiki found himself hoping that her creepy brother would go against her wishes and make her have the surgery, but he knew that Makoto would not put his sister through that.

Over the next week Saiki went to Teruhashi's hospital room every night and turned back time in her body by one day.

It did not make her better, it just kept her from dieing until she got fed up and had the surgery.

That was Saiki's plan anyway, he did not know what else to do.

Saiki found himself missing Teruhashi, he had grown used to her always coming up to him and trying to find excuses to be with him.

And now she was gone, and the only time he saw her was when he was keeping her from death.

Despite throwing up a mix of flower petals and blood everyday, Kokomi felt good.

The thorns have seemingly stopped growing.

The doctors say that it is extremely rare and that it seems to be a good sign.

But he also says that she should not get her hopes up, her condition could go back to how it was last week.

The doctor says that there is an extremely high chance that Kokomi will die, and he is pushing even more for the surgery which she is still refusing to have.

Word soon gets out about Teruhashi being in the hospital, so crowds quickly swarm around the hospital trying to get in and see her.

They do not know why she is in there, which leads to ridiculous theories about what they believe is wrong with her.

Saiki is fed up with it, the crowd makes it harder to sneak in and help Teruhashi.

Two more days of having to avoid the swarm of Teruhashi fans and Saiki is fed up.

So Saiki uses his telepathy powers to send a message to them saying that Teruhashi is on vacation and not in hospital.

He watched and sighed a breath of relief as the crowd of people became confused as to why they were there, and began to walk away from the hospital.

By the second week Saiki was getting frustrated, this time it was his self proclaimed 'friends'.

Since he has been going to the hospital after school, he had to decline their invitations of going out together which only made them more insistent.

He did feel bad about constantly avoiding them and denying their invitations but Saiki figured that Teruhashi's health was more important.

Even his parents were beginning to think that something was wrong when his friends kept on coming round the house to see Saiki more often than usual.

So of course Saiki told his parents about Teruhashi's condition, and since his parents are the lovely people they are, they promised to lie to his friends about where he was, while tears streamed down their faces because of how proud they were of their son.

Saiki always dreaded this part of the day, watching Teruhashi decay into a pale hollow shell of herself.

But he had to wait until twenty four hours have passed before he could use this power again.

After another minute of watching her waste away, twenty four hours have passed since the last time he did this.

Saiki put his hand out in front of him and his eyes glowed.

When he saw Teruhashi breath a little better, he teleported home.

The next day, after visiting Teruhashi, Saiki came home to a surprise.

Makoto, Kokomi's brother was sitting in his living room with the angriest face Saiki had ever seen.

All Saiki thought was "what a pain".


	4. Makoto's visit

She told him, Saiki was not expecting this.

Makoto was sitting in Saiki's living room staring at him with such rage that even Saiki knew not to speak.

But Makoto's thoughts were clear to him, using his telepathy he knows that Kokomi told her brother who she was in love with.

And now Makoto blames Saiki for her illness.

"what a pain" Saiki thought, moving through his living room to sit down across from the older man.

"what did you do to my Kokomi!?" he screams.

Saiki sighs and decides to play dumb, "what are you talking about?" he sends to Makoto telepathically while still wearing his usual bored expression.

"you know exactly what I am talking about!" he screams waving his arms in the air "you somehow tricked my sweet Kokomi into loving you! And because you do not love her back she is now vomiting flowers everyday and has thorns growing in her lungs!"

Luckily for Saiki his parents were out, which brought up the question of how Makoto got into his house, after a quick look into his mind Saiki concluded that he came in through the window.

"hey! Don't ignore me! What did you do?" makoto wines.

Seeing no other way out of the situation Saiki does the unthinkable.

He leaves the room, Makoto at his heels.

Saiki quickly goes upstairs with Makoto following him and still ranting about his sister.

He enters his room and quickly finds what he is looking for.

"get off your phone and listen to me!"

Makoto moans as Saiki Types out a message and presses send.

Soon after Makoto's phone rings out a love song making Saiki cringe.

But as soon as he picks up, only Kokomi screaming and Makoto apologising was heard.

Saiki waited patiently for the phone call to finish.

When the call ended Makoto looked sheepish, he ducked his head and muttered a quiet "I have to go", and quickly shuffled out of his bedroom.

Soon after Saiki heard the front door shut, then confirmed with his telepathy that the older man was heading back to the hospital.

Once Teruhashi finished yelling at her brother her throat was sore.

She felt embarrassed, when she told her brother it had been during one of her sessions of extreme pain.

She was screaming and begging to know why Saiki did not love her, why he was not with her comforting her through the pain.

And now Saiki knows, he knows what's wrong with her and he knows it is him she loves.

Kokomi just hopes that he did not feel guilty.

When Makoto got back, he apologised profusely.

But Kokomi smiled slightly and shook her head "it's okay, I'm not angry anymore. I just didn't want you to bother Saiki anymore"

She says in her rough voice.

"why do you love him? He seems so void of emotions. It's like he doesn't care about anything!" Makoto rants.

"I don't know, he treats me like how he treats everyone. He doesn't constantly complement my looks. It's hard to explain. It's like everyone treats me like a doll, something that dresses up and looks cute, but Saiki he sees me as a person" Kokomi struggles to explain.

As she spoke tears began to form in her eyes, and her smile turned sad.

Makoto began to panic "don't cry sis it's okay!"

Kokomi wiped her tears away "I just want to be with him. I sound so petty, I know, but I need him with me through this"

The next day while Makoto was at home, Saiki was in her room invisible and waiting until twenty four hours have passed.

"only 4 minutes left until twenty four hours have passed and 5 minutes until my invisibility runs out" Saiki thought standing in the corner of the room.

Kokomi was sitting up in the bed with her eyes red rimmed from crying, as the seconds ticked by he could see her slowly start to struggle with breathing.

It was a hard process to watch.

Saiki began to unconsciously walk closer to Kokomi.

He found himself wanting to be closer to her wanting to comfort her, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Saiki quickly realised he went over the twenty four hour period by fourth five seconds and now only had fifteen second left on his invisibility, he needed to be fast.

Putting his hand in front of him palm down and fingers spread wide and eyes glowing, he watched as Kokomi stopped struggling to breath and relaxed.

Just when Saiki was about to teleport home, Kokomi looked him dead in the eyes shock clear on her face.

His invisibility had worn off, she can see him.

"Saiki?" she croaked out with her sore throat.

He walked over to the bed, and telepathy sent her a "yes?".

"you're here, for real?" she whimpered, as her eyes began to leak tears.

Saiki, in that moment felt like he could not lie to her so despite his better judgement he telepathicly answered "I'm here"

The smile on her face made Saiki glad he stayed.

"I'm sorry about my brother" she spoke as clear as she could while trying to sit up, but Saiki stopped her with a hand below her chest pushing her back down to the bed.

At Kokomi's confused look he sent her "you need your rest, get some sleep" telepathically.

To his surprise she listened to him, she curled up on her side facing him.

"can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone" she begged looking at Saiki with big pleading eyes.

Saiki considered this and while he wanted to say no, all her thoughts were begging him to stay so he gave in.

He sat in the seat next to the bed.

Kokomi whispered a quiet " thank you" before drifting off to sleep.


	5. masks

It became routine for Saiki to actually visit Kokomi in the hospital.

Everyday he would avoid Nendo, Kaido, Hairo and Aren then make his way to the hospital.

Whenever Saiki entered Kokomi's hospital room she would give him a bright smile, it only ever made him feel worse.

Since Saiki was not invisible when Kokomi was in pain she would reach out for him trying to clutch his hand desperately, every time, he would take her soft hand in his own she would calm down and look so relaxed.

Not being invisible also made it harder for Saiki to turn back time on her body, so he had to do it fast and when she was not looking.

When Saiki did choose to be invisible when he turned back time on her body he would always get bombarded with texts and messages from Makoto and Kokomi asking why he is not at the hospital, and Saiki was fed up.

During Kokomi's third week in the hospital Saiki decided to be direct, he walked closer to Kokomi's hospital bed and spoke to her telepathically "you should have the surgery, this is not going to end otherwise".

She looked at him with such betrayal that he almost regretted his words, but he knew to stay stubborn on this her life was at stake.

"I guess I am still hoping that you will feel the same, I was thinking that if you are with me long enough you would begin to care about me" she whispered.

"you shouldn't do that, you are putting your self through all this pain in hopes of something that will probably never happen" Saiki sent to her as calm as possible.

"i know and I am scared that I could and likely will die but i don't want to give up my love for you. I don't want to be who I used to be, I was a horrible person, I was so obsessed with seeming perfect. " Kokomi cried.

Saiki stayed until Kokomi fell asleep before teleporting home.

Saiki made sure to never visit while invisible after that.

Kokomi was sure, Saiki had just appeared out of thin air the first night he visited her.

But Kokomi decided not to dwell on it, she was in agony at the time and might not have realised that he came in.

He does not know when it started but Saiki found that he enjoyed the moments with Kokomi before her condition worsens and she starts to struggle to breath.

He liked talking to her about the smallest things that happened in school, but mostly he simply listened to anything Kokomi had to say about everything.

It was Saturday Saiki had just gotten home from having ramen with Nendo, Kaido, Hairo and Aren, when he got a text from Kokomi.

'hey, are you visiting me today?'

He texted out a quick 'yeah, already on my way' then teleported into an alleyway near the hospital.

As soon as saiki walked through the door he could tell something was different, Kokomi was sitting up straighter in bed, her smile bigger than the one Saiki had seen over his visits.

He was annoyed, Kokomi had gone back into her perfect pretty girl persona.

He had thought she had stopped it, at least around him.

Saiki never liked this persona he found it so ugly the way she lied like that, then again isn't that what Saiki does?

Lying to his friends about his powers.

But Saiki felt that what she does is worse, she hides her personality and essentially her true self.

So seeing Kokomi sitting there with that mask on, it hurt more than he thought it would.

Kokomi watched as Saiki stood in the doorway, his face turning less bored and more annoyed by the second.

She grew worried, she had felt better today.

For the first time since being in the hospital she has the energy to be the perfect pretty girl and she wanted Saiki to see her at her best.

So she stayed strong, despite feeling the thorns in her lungs start to grow again.

Saiki watched as her smile turned pained, and felt guilty after reading her thoughts she just wanted to make him happy.

Saiki sighed quietly before walking further into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Kokomi had trouble keeping her face into the perfect smile and began to feel the truth crack her mask and seep through.

"stop it, you're in pain do not hide it. It annoys me when you bury what you're feeling" Saiki said through his telepathy, fed up of Kokomi putting herself through this.

Kokomi's shock was obvious, she did not expect him to see through her mask.

"I'm sorry, I just did not want you to feel guilty. I thought that if you saw that I looked fine, you wouldn't look so sad when you looked at me" Kokomi explained her eyes filling with tears she refused to let fall.

"I will admit, I do feel guilty but you lying to try to make me feel better will only make it worse. Just, don't hide yourself from me." Saiki sent, even surprising himself at how sincere it was.

Kokomi could only nod, she felt relief for the first time in years.

'he wants to know the real me' she thought, happiness flooding through her, the tears finally overflowed and ran down her rosey cheeks.

Over the next few days, every time Saiki came to the hospital, Kokomi did not hide.

She told Saiki everything; her childhood, why she decided to put on the perfect pretty girl persona, how annoying she felt her brother was sometimes, but she was still grateful that he was always there for her, everything.

They talked for hours everyday.

Whenever Kokomi had her usual Nightly pains from the thorns, Saiki would hold her hand through it and wipe away her tears as they fell.


	6. free

After a total of six weeks in the hospital the doctors deemed her stable enough to go home, but she could not go to school yet.

And while they called her stable they also made sure to tell her that her condition could worsen at any time.

So over the next few days Kokomi stayed at home and caught up with homework and class work that she missed, with Saiki's help.

Kokomi still threw up a significant amount of pink rose petals but the amount of blood that came with them was lessened greatly and the thorns in her lungs rarely ever bothered her.

While visiting Kokomi at home was better than the hospital, Makoto made talking to her harder because he was always listening in.

'what a pain' Saiki thought as he used his x-ray vision to see Makoto pressing his ear to the door of his sister's bedroom while Kokomi was telling him a story from her childhood.

When she had been at the hospital Saiki would visit when Makoto would leave, but now at their home it was hard to avoid him.

Kokomi noticed his focus was not on her and grew worried, "hey, Saiki, are you listening? you seem distracted" she said nervously.

"I'm listening, but so is your brother" Saiki sent telepathically.

Kokomi looked confused so Saiki got up from his seat beside her bed and opened the door, only for Makoto to fall into the room flat on his face.

While Saiki looked bored, Kokomi looked horrified she even let out a loud shriek of surprise.

Saiki decided to head downstairs to wait it out, once again annoyed by his telepathy making listening to the fight unavoidable.

A couple minutes later Makoto came down the stairs with a defeated look slapped across his face.

He glanced at Saiki sitting on his couch opposite the TV before looking down and muttering a small "I'm sorry" before leaving the house.

Kokomi came down soon after, Saiki quickly stood up from the couch and made his way over to her.

"you shouldn't be out of bed" Saiki sent to her.

"the doctor said that it was okay for short periods of time, I just am not allowed to over exert myself" Kokomi spoke tiredly.

After confirming that she was telling the truth using his telepathy, he nodded and lead her over to the couch.

Kokomi and Saiki sat together on the couch, "I am really sorry about my creepy brother" she said apologetically.

"do not worry about it, if there is one thing I understand it is having an annoying older brother" Saiki responded using his telepathy.

Kokomi laughed remembering meeting Saiki's brother.

'i'm really hungry' Kokomi thought which Saiki of course heard.

So after hearing this and knowing that Kokomi would not say it out loud, Saiki asked Kokomi using his telepathy "are you hungry?"

Which made Kokomi smile wider and reply with a nervous nod.

As Saiki headed to the kitchen Kokomi was ecstatic 'he knew, he could tell that I was hungry!' she thought on the verge of squealing out loud.

'what a pain' Saiki thought 'why is she so scared to just say what she is thinking?'

After looking in the kitchen, Saiki confirmed that there was no food and went back to where Kokomi was sitting.

"there's no food" Saiki said using his telepathy.

"Makoto must not have been to the shops yet, we could go out and eat?" Kokomi said while beginning to get excited at the idea of it being a date.

But Kokomi could tell that Saiki was not sure about going out together.

"there is a restaurant that is just a minute walk away and has really good coffee jelly" Kokomi suggested knowing about Saiki's love for coffee jelly.

During the walk over Kokomi was overjoyed, despite having to deal with people coming up to her and saying how good it was to see her again.

After entering the restaurant Saiki led Kokomi to a corner booth where they had some privacy.

Kokomi was confused by this, she did not know whether to be happy to be alone with Saiki or sad that it seems like he does not want to be seen with her.

Saiki decided to ignore her thoughts and look forward to his coffee jelly.

Half an hour later both Kokomi and Saiki had finished their meal and now waiting on their dessert.

But Kokomi had one thing on her mind 'I wonder if Saiki will let me call him by his first name'.

Just as Kokomi was about to voice her thoughts, their desserts came.

Kokomi's face exploded into a violent blush as she watched Saiki smile while eating his coffee jelly.

Saiki looked up, spoon still in his mouth, to see Kokomi staring at him.

She quickly looked down and decided to focusl on her own dessert.

After they finished eating and payed, they started their walk back to Kokomi's house.

Finding her courage Kokomi finally decided to voice the question nagging her.

"hey, Saiki, can you call me by my first name?" Kokomi thought putting her plan into action.

'if he calls me by my first name then I can call him by his' she devilishly thought.

Giving in to her, Saiki nodded.

"then since you are calling me Kokomi, can I call you Kusuo?" Kokomi said looking down at her feet.

Again Saiki nodded when Kokomi looked up at him with a nervous look on her face.

A smile lit up her face, making the glow that constantly surrounds her get impossibly brighter.

After getting Kokomi home and into bed, Saiki decided to stay with her until her brother got home and after asking when that was found he would have to stay for two more hours.

When the time came around when he would have to turn back time on her body, the moment when Kokomi would begin to struggle to breath, never came.

Kokomi just kept talking unknowing to Saiki mentally freaking out.

He abruptly stood up, startling Kokomi.

"sorry, I need to leave" Saiki sent to her telepathically before leaving her room, shutting the door behind him and teleporting home.


	7. trouble

Saiki did not visit the next day, but he did confirm that she was okay using his clairvoyance.

He spent his day focusing on his work and basically doing anything to avoid thinking about Kokomi, but of course that was impossible at this school, where she is all everyone ever thinks about.

Ever since Kokomi has not been at school, everyone has been less active and in a constant state of misery.

Even with Hairo trying to motivate everyone, it seems that without Kokomi no one has the energy to more than the minimum required at school.

The teachers are also more drained than usual, so much so that a lot of the time teachers did not even bother coming to class.

Smiles are rare and laughs even rarer.

Even though it has only been a day since Saiki had seen Kokomi, he also found himself missing her too.

Saiki looked back down at his work, trying and failing to ignore the thoughts of his classmates who's entire focus was on Kokomi.

Kokomi had not seen Saiki in two days now and had not answered any of her texts.

Unable to hold in the feeling of loneliness any longer, Kokomi chocked out a sob followed by a flood of tears that quickly dripped over her rose red cheeks and crept under her chin then dripped down to her lap.

She did not stop sobbing until her eyes were bright red and the backs of her hands were covered in tears that she had rubbed away.

It has been four days since Saiki has talked to Kokomi, he still checked on her everyday to see her condition and while she still has sharp thorns in her throat she no longer throws up pink rose petals.

This worried Saiki since the only ways that she could get better if if she either had surgery, which she did not, or that her love for him was no longer unrequited.

Which led Saiki to have thoughts like 'but I do not have feelings for Teruhashi, do I?'

At day five Kokomi was fed up.

She got dressed and left the house after telling her brother that she was going out.

She arrived at Saiki's house at a time she knew he would be home and pressed the doorbell.

Saiki knew Kokomi was at his front door and he knew that normally he would just teleported away and avoid her, but he found that he did not want to.

He wanted to talk to her, Saiki was still shocked by this fact.

He heard his mum open the door and invite her in.

"send her up to my room" Saiki telepathically sent to his mother.

As Kokomi entered Saiki's room she was suddenly filled with doubts and fears about how the conversation will go.

She saw him sitting in a chair next to his desk but it was facing where she was standing in the doorway, Saiki was expecting her she realised.

Pushing her nervousness away and putting on a brave face Kokomi spoke first, "why Kusuo, just when we were getting on better than we ever had, do you suddenly start avoiding me?" she questioned her brave face already falling away to reveal a heartbroken and lonely girl.

Saiki found it hard to look at.

"I am sorry for ignoring your texts and not visiting you" he said genuinely apologetic.

"you did not answer my question" Kokomi stubbornly said.

Saiki sighed before answering with "because you were getting better and to be honest, it scared me".

"why would me getting better scare you?" Kokomi thought out loud before realisation hit her and her face became bright red in a matter of seconds and her smile was so wide it looked like it hurt.

Uncomfortable with the quick flip of emotions, Saiki looked away.

Kokomi walked closer to Saiki agonisingly slow.

She stopped a meter in front of him, hesitating.

"Kusuo?" she forced out.

He looked up, and stared in to her big blue hopeful eyes.

He sighed and stood up.

"look I don't know how I feel, and while yeah I like spending time with you but, romantically? That's what I do not know" Saiki ranted telepathically.

"then don't think about it so much, go with how you feel in the moment" Kokomi suggested her smile softer now.

She held out her hand to Saiki.

"try it, what's the harm in just giving something a go" she spoke confidently.

Saiki felt defeated for the first time in his life, he was once again reminded that no one can win against Kokomi.

Saiki took her soft and small hand in his.

"okay, lets give it a try" Saiki sent telepathically giving a small rare smile.

After doctor confirmed that there was no longer any signs of thorns in her lungs it, was not long after, that Kokomi came back to school which of course instantly caused everyone to suddenly gain all of there previously lost energy.

When she did came back to school she no longer held up the perfect pretty girl persona, she was just herself.

And after two weeks of being at school, everyone found out that Kokomi and Kusuo were dating.

Which did cause some trouble, but after the Teruhashi fan club got involved and declared that her happiness was above all else, things calmed down.

At Kusuo and Kokomi's three month anniversary he finally voiced his love, but he did it telepathically.

Only when it was six months into their relationship did Kusuo reveal his psychic powers and while it was a major shock at first, she adjusted quickly.

And after two years together they got married and exchanged vows of love and honesty.

During the wedding Kusuo's parents were crying and thinking 'I never thought I would ever see my little ku getting married'.

Both their brothers however were not invited to the wedding.

As Kusuo looked at Kokomi he realised he regretted nothing.

In the end he kind of always knew this would happen anyway, ever since she fell in love with him, because Teruhashi always gets what she wants and this time Kusuo found that he did not mind it.


End file.
